Come On, Shrek It Up!/You May Now Kiss the Ogre
Come On, Shrek It Up!/You May Now Kiss the Ogre is the 3rd episode of the first season and the introduction to the Sanic character. This episode is when the creators tried a formula of two 11 minute shorts. The formula turned out rubbish, but the two episodes we got were still good. Come on, Shrek it up! Plot Summary The big four are hanging out in the house when they see the President of the United States talking to a blue hegehog. The hegehog is revealed to be Sanic, who has met the president in the past. Sanic hangs out in the house and the four try their best to avoid him, until Sophie meets Sanic and introduce him to the four. Sanic begins to eat all their food, and the four get angry. Shrek decides to do something when Sanic challenges him to a race. He accepts, seeing his chance, and they race throughout the city from Sonic Adventure 2. Shrek uses his powers of layer to speed himself up, and he wins. Sanic is supposedly disappointed, and Shrek punches him in the dick to tell him to shut the fuck up. The four and Sanic talk and become friends. Transcript Trivia *The name of the episode is a pun of one of Sanic's catchphrases, "Come on, step it up!" and the word Shrek. *This episode is the origin of the song All Star Escape, which would be used several times throughout the series, by Shranik shippers, and is included in the official Bee Shrek Test in the House soundtrack. You May Now Kiss the Ogre Plot Summary Shrek has a nightmare where he relives his wedding before everyone there starts asking him where he's been. Shrek wakes up, relising he hasn't told Fiona about what happened after the party. He rushes downstairs but Victor stops him. Shrek explains what's going on and Victor tells him that he can phone his wife in the morning and reminds Shrek it's 3AM. Shrek wakes up the next morning, and phones Fiona. he tells her that he's living in the white house, but Fiona wants Shrek to come back and look after the kids with her. Shrek asks Barry what he should do, and he tells him to see Fiona. The Ogre and the Bee leave for Shrek's home. On the way to the swamp, Shrek falls asleep in the car and has the same dream. This time, he's marrying a mysterious rat-like figure. They make it to the swamp and Fiona is angry at Shrek for basically abandoning her. The two blow up at each other and decide to divorce, but Fiona still secretly loves Shrek. Meanwhile, Shrek goes back to the car and tells Barry the news. As the two drive home, Shrek falls asleep again and has his final dream. In it, he's in a castle and encounters the mysterious figure from before, who introduces himself as Little King John. The rat tells Shrek that he was behind the dreams and that he will be his greatest enemy, before taunting him with his song, Potato Kinishes. Shrek wakes up and tells Barry about the dream as the episode ends. Trivia * This is Little King John's first major role. However, he actually first appeared in the last episode as a sillhouette. * During the first dream, a heavily edited version of Sjipsco Tour from Season 4 plays. * This is the first appearence of the song Potato Knishes. * In 2009, Mike Mitchell, director of Shrek Forever After approached Jeffrey Katzenberg about the fact that Fiona and Shrek were to be happily married in his film. Katzenberg, in response to this, agreed with him that the 2010 film would take place before the events of the show. Category:Episodes